A Male Gardevoir's Thoughts
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Ever wondered how a male Gardeovoir feels about the female Gardeovir stereotype? Well read as he tells you his thoughts.


**A Male Gardevoir's Thoughts**

**Something I just thought up just now. Like, just now. :p First time in an extremely long while doing a T story. Shame, I know. But whatever, enjoy!**

_Gardevoir's Point of View_

_Male Gardevoirs...we exist, you know? All over the interent, in the games and mangas or whatever AND in fanfictions you read, what do you mostly see when a Gardevoir's involved? A female one. Nope, no male ones whatsoever. Even my lower evolutionary lines suffer from this stereotypical gender bullshit. Please, STOP IT. What the hell is wrong with making male Gardevoir for a change, hm? We look just like the females, don't we? So we're just as pretty, aren't we? Well, unless you're those heaps of garbage that add human-__**HUMAN**__- breasts to them. Serious? Are you fucking serious? Keep that shit on human females, NOT female Gardevoirs, Jesus._

_And another thing you mortal scums tend to do; make us Gardevoirs refer to our trainers as "Master." Last time I checked, Pokemon are a trainer's friend and ally in battle, not their maid or sex toy. Us Pokemon call our trainers by their name, like a normal person would. We don't serve them, we battle with them. _

_Also, the stupid motherfuckers who think that us Gardevoirs are female only and male Gardevoirs are simply female futas, go. Kill. Your. SELF. That is extremlely offensive to us male Gardevoirs and just seeing how much of oblivious and discriminate basterds you turds who think that tend to be. What if YOU were a boy that looked girly, but yet everyone thinks you indeed are a girl and will refuse to think otherwise? Wouldn't feel so great, hm? Yeah, I thought so. There are Pokemon who are one gender, one or the other gender, and even no gender. Gardevoirs, like, me, can be male or female. Don't believe me? Read Bulbapedia, bitch._

_Oh, and another thing; Gallade. Fuck that stupid looking bowl-ass bitch. Had this cocksuking faggot not existed, people wouldn't use this pile of Psychic-type garbage as an excuse to have anything male in our evolutionary line. "Gallades are the MALE Gardevoirs!" No. The fuck. They're NOT. Gallade are entirely different from us. They are them, we are us. Fuckbag. _

_You think I'm the only one who suffers from this gender issue of constantly being female and NEVER being male? Ask my buddies Espeon, Lopunny, Mawile, and Glaceon. Yeah, we're all boys, but do you think anyone will ever think that at first? No, of course not. We get gender-mistakened so much that we have to wear necklaces of a male gender symbol around our necks. Emberassing as god knows what. And it's a shame, really. Why can't be just be seen as males, too? And it's even happening the OPPOSITE way! Lucario, Machamp, Machoke, Tyranitar, Charizard, and Umbreon being seen as female? PFFFT, yeah right! Apparently, if you like a male, you just HAVE to be a male. No, just...no._

_So, really what I'm trying to say here is... please stop with the stereotypical female Gardevoir, please. You have no idea how nice and rare it is to find a picture of me as a male on the internet or whatever. Will there ever be official male Gardevoir in an offical Pokemon source? Well, if there was a female Scrafty and male Gothorita in Pokepark 2, then should certainly be an offical male Gardevoir being introduced somewhere soon. I hope._

_"Gardevoir, over here! You was a spacin' out for a second!" "Gardevoir!" Crap, my trainer (no, not master) is calling me. I wonder if HE thinks I'm a female... He probably does, just like the rest of the- "Come on, boy!" "!"... :) You know, maybe there IS hope in humanity._

_**HOOOT! That was a good one, I must say! It was fun, and most of the stuff he said, I honestly have to agree, too; WHERE IS THE MALE GARDEVOIRS!? Well, I guess I'll have to go on a journey to find male Gardevoir fics. :( **_

_**(EDIT) Okay, so it seems some are misunderstanding the point of this rant; it is, in my own way, explaining the stereotypes of Gardevoirs always tending to be female and never male. Also, if you think I bashed Gallade because I hate him, you are wrong; I love Gallade very much. That was an example of the stereotype of male Gardevoirs having a deep hatred for Gallade. TL;DR: Moar male Gardevoirs, no intention of being a troll. **_


End file.
